


Binary Stars

by PestilencePrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Horcruxes, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestilencePrincess/pseuds/PestilencePrincess
Summary: To say he's surprised when Voldemort tracks his little nemesis to house in the muggle word, with little protection and no guards, is a bit of an understatement. He'd been expecting some grand opulant manor with Order of the Phoenix members on twenty four hour watch, not ...This!'Pathetic.' Voldemort hisses.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 29
Kudos: 290





	Binary Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Harry Potter, the characters or places borrowed, and I claim no profit from the making of this fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, Implied Child Abuse/Neglect, Underage Sexual Content, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Murder, Torture
> 
> A/N: I am still updating snake bite eventually but... I am stuck so I'm pretending it doesn't exist until I am inspired. Lol

To say he's surprised when Voldemort tracks his little nemesis to house in the muggle word, with little protection and no guards, is a bit of an understatement. He'd been expecting some grand opulant manor with Order of the Phoenix members on twenty four hour watch, not ...

_This!_

The street of Privet drive is painfully muggle. Rows upon rows of dull, identical, square houses in creams and browns, all lined up in pretty lines. Painfully similar gardens of hydrangeas and petunias, and crisp green lawns despite the drought. It's horribly hot, even for the middle of summer, humidity gives the air a charged bloated feel. Number 4 is just as dull and bland as every other house, and other than a light blood protection ward which he'd only needed to think he wouldn't hurt the boy to cross, there is no other magical protection. Harry Potter appears to be the only one out, sweating and pulling up weeds from the garden without even attempting to use magic. From the shady view Voldemort has below the porch, he can see the whole yard in relative comfort. 

Voldemort has been possessing this snake for three weeks, a rare magical albino adder, and something of it's magic has trapped him inside even though the snake itself had died a while ago. Still, at least he has a body, even one so limited. He can still kill the boy like this, with one bite. A regular muggle adder might not be the most venomous serpent, but their magical counterpart is the most venomous of all magical snakes. Well, aside from those without a muggle equivalent like Basilisks, Occamies, Runespoors, or Ashwinders. His bite wouldn't even cause pain, only death, so the wards don't even sense his malicious intent.

Careful, given the very bright snowy color of his scales, Voldemort slithers out from under the table and across the grass to the flowers along the fence. The tulips here are white enough to help hide his scales, and he is now only a few feet from his vanquisher. Harry Potter doesn't look like much. He's average in height, but extremely skinny, the kind of skinny one gets from too little food, and the baggy clothes he wears are worn and ugly and several sizes too large. His hair is a horrible rat-nest of tangled riotous black curls. He inches a bit closer, not close enough to gain the boy's attention, but enough that he can see his face. He's got a split lip, broken glasses, and a bruise on one cheek. In fact, the boy is overall bruised up and he looks tired, sweaty, and over heated.

' _Pathetic_.' Voldemort hisses.

The boy turns to stare at him with wide eyes, unforgivingly green, just like the killing curse that struck and rebound at him. ' _Did you just speak_?'

That, he thinks, did not sound like English. Not to mention what the boy just said. Testing, he asks, ' _Do you understand me_?'

The little boy squeaks and drops his spade in the dirt with an astounded little laugh. ' _I've lost it_.' He says in perfect pareseltongue, ' _As if snakes could actually speak English. I really am a freak!_ '

Voldemort decides to ignore that, though he files the information away, and then he slithers up Harry's bony arm. ' _Snakes don't speak English, but neither were you. It's called pareseltongue when a human speaks serpent tongue. It's a rare gift_.'

While the boy freaks out some more, babbling hysterically in a mix of English and Pareseltongue, Voldemort works out pretty fast that there is only one reason the boy could be a pareseltongue given he's not a descendant of Slytherin. Harry Potter's a horcrux, his horcrux, and it changes everything. He doesn't let himself dwell on it, just accepts the knowledge as if it isn't life changing. Voldemort has always been good at adapting and changing his plans. The boy is the key to his immortality, or rather a key, so death is off the table. There is still the prophecy to consider, but there is an easy solution to that, one he doubts will be hard to put into affect give the hand shaped bruise around Harry Potter's tiny bony wrist. He already knows who to trust with the crucial task.

' _Harry Potter_ ,' He tries, but the boy continues to freak out, so he gives him a careful dry bite. The boy shoots up with a yelp, sending Voldemort to the ground, clutching his shoulder with a look of pained betrayal. Voldemort tries to glare but he doesn't know if his ire translates well on his serpent face. ' _Do your guardians treat you poorly_?'

' _You bit me_!' The boy states in a shocked frightened tone.

' _You were not paying attention_.' Voldemort responds unapologetically, ' _Now answer the question, do your guardians treat you well, or do they treat you poorly_?'

The boy seems to hesitate, he had expected the boy would, but just as he goes to reassure the boy that it's okay to talk to him, the boy suddenly smirks mischievously, ' _Well I suppose they only told me not to mention it to other people, but you're a snake, so I guess that's their mistake for not specifying_.'

Voldemort lets out a hissing laugh at that little bit of Slytherin logic, ' _Yes, perhaps they should have been more specific. One should never trust a serpent not to have questions_.'

Harry Potter seems to debate for a moment, before he starts speaking, ' _My cousin has a room, he doesn't have to do chores, and he gets presents and food all the time_.' Voldemort only has time to wonder how that's relevant before he continues, ' _I know Dudley is spoiled, and I know it's not my place to feel jealous, but I do. Maybe all aunt's and uncle's treat their nephews like the Dursleys treat me, but maybe that's what they want me to think. I know it's not normal, but it's all I've known. I eat once a day on a good day, if I finish all my chores without mistakes early enough, but I don't manage to finish all of my work very often, so I generally eat once every three days instead. I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs instead of a room, but they have an extra room for Dudley's toys. They don't hit me often, Dudley is the one who causes the most bruises, but sometimes they do. Yesterday I messed up and Aunt Petunia hit me with a soapy frying pan. I burnt the bacon this morning because my head still hurts, and Vernon grabbed my wrist really hard and threw me outside and told me I'd be doing all the outside chores before lunch or I'd be locked in my cupboard for two weeks_.'

He says this all without even a hint of horror, a testament to how normal this all is to him, and Voldemort has to fight off orphanage flashbacks. He doesn't even have to think about it, he'd already decided before the boy had even finished speaking.

' _What if I told you I could get you out of here_?' Voldemort offers, ' _What if I knew somewhere you'd get three meals a day, a room of your own, and where you wouldn't have to do chores unless you wished to or were being punished? Somewhere you'd be treated not only with respect, but also kindness. I can't guarantee love, but I can promise it will be better than here. Would you trust me_?'

' _I don't know how that could work, you're a snake after all, but I believe you for some reason_.' Harry Potter answers, ' _I suppose I'd want to see it first_.'

Voldemort slithers back up his leg and arm, and then settles around the boy's shoulders. ' _I am going to possess you for a moment, but I promise I won't force you to do anything. I'm just going to teleport us to the family I am referring to._ '

The boy nods in determination, and Voldemort takes over. As always, the first moments of possession are full of a barrage of memories. He sees first hand the abuse and neglect of the Dursleys and makes a mental note to visit them one day, in the future, preferably with the boy at his side, to kill them maliciously. Soon the boy's memories pass and he has full control of the Boy's body, his borrowed snake body sleeping on his borrowed human body. It occurs to him that he could just take over and never let Harry have control again, but then Harry Potter could eventually rebel and force him out. Besides, he wants to gain Harry's trust. Who cares if the boy has the power to vanquish him if he doesn't care to raise his wand against him. Without another thought, he apperates to the Malfoy Manor.

Upon hearing the loud crack Petunia Dursley stomps out to chastise her nephew but he is no where to be found. She searches for about ten minutes before she gives up. She has a moment of regret at the idea of him running away, but she brushes it aside moments later. Good riddance, she thinks, I didn't want him anyways. She goes back inside to give the others the good news.

The ward around Privet Drive falls as she slams the door behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel I should mention that Snake!Voldemort doesn't have sexual relations with Harry. The horcrux on the other hand does, but Harry's 15 so the wait will be long. (But worth it I hope)


End file.
